Jardín de Violetas
by GllMss
Summary: A su edad, aún es demasiado pequeño como para entender a cabalidad lo que acaba de suceder, pero lo suficiente grande como para tener en claro un hecho inalterable: su madre estaba muerta.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _Crímenes Policiacos_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

 **Advertencia:** El presente texto contiene fuertes imágenes gráficas, se recomienda discreción.

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Secret_ , The Pierces.

•

•

•

 **Jardín de Violetas.**

•

•

•

Las voces lejanas de la que fue mejor amiga de su madre y su esposo —ex—, llegan a sus oídos como un murmullo lejano a través de la puerta mal cerrada de la oficina del hombre. A su edad, aún es demasiado pequeño como para entender a cabalidad lo que acaba de suceder, pero lo suficiente grande como para tener en claro un hecho inalterable: su madre estaba muerta.

Dos noches atrás, un hombre había irrumpido en la casona Yamanaka y atacado a la mujer quien, estando convaleciente debido a un virus común, careció de los reflejos necesarios para defenderse. Incluso así, las autoridades concluyeron que el criminal tuvo que ser un ninja de alto rango o de lo contrario no habría podido diezmar a una kunoichi de renombre como lo era Yamanaka Ino, más aún teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza tan atroz de la escena encontrada por el primer esquadron que acudió al lugar.

El crimen fue personal. Punto. El asesino se tomó el trabajo de disponer del cadáver de tal forma que resultaría imposible negar tal hecho; sin embargo, nadie lograba hacerse una idea de qué cosa tan mala pudo hacer la víctima para merecer una muerte semejante.

La encontraron desnuda en su consultorio, atada de manos y piernas al diván que la mujer usará para atender a sus pacientes, con hematomas en muslos internos y vientre y alambres oxidados incrustados en la vagina, que la atravesaban hasta salirle por el ombligo. El examen forense dictaminó que las lesiones le fueron infringidas mientras la mujer aún continuaba consciente.

A Inojin, hijo de trece años de la víctima, le encontraron escondido tras unas repisas en la misma habitación. Mismo niño que espera ahora, con un letargo atribuido al trauma, a ser informado de su porvenir.

—Sólo tiene trece y acaba de ver morir a su madre, ¿qué más información quieres sacar de él? —. Escucha decir a la indignada mujer dentro de la oficina.

A la voz delgada la sigue una gruesa carente de la cólera presente en la otra.

—Es un shinobi y nuestro único testigo —explica con calma profesional el hombre, haciendo ligero énfasis en la palabra _shinobi_ como si aquel título tuviera el poder de minimizar cualquier trauma.

—¡Es un gennin! —contraataca la mujer—, apenas sabe amarrarse esa maldita bandana en la cabeza y tú le pides que te haga un reporte de misión cúal AMBU veterano. Dime la verdad, Sasuke, ¿por qué insistes en retenerlo?. Ya dijo todo lo que vio y el examen forense confirmó su versión, ¡¿qué estás buscando?!

Uchiha lanza un suspiro cansado. Si conoce bien a Sakura, y lo hace, puede apostar a que la mujer hará plante en su despacho hasta averiguar todos los pormenores del caso así tenga que amenazar a todos los oficiales de la jefatura para conseguirlo. No la culpa; Ino era su mejor amiga desde los siete años.

Los ojos negros viajan de la mujer hacia la puerta entreabierta, su ex esposa la dejó así cuando entró hecha furia luego de enterarse que no podía llevarse al niño a casa, y el hombre es consciente de que su conversación podía ser escuchada por cualquiera que estuviera en las cercanías; incluyendo al menor en cuestión, quien espera a su madrina en el pasillo.

Tomando una decisión, se levanta de su silla con elegancia y camina hacia la entrada para cerrar la puerta y, de paso, las persianas de la ventana. No había compartido con nadie sus sospechas y algo le dice que aquel es un caso a tomar con cautela.

Sakura observa al otro con suspicacia, esperando a que el hombre vuelva a su asiento y hable de una vez por todas. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber qué tipo de turbias maquinaciones y entramadas teorías se pueden estar armando en su cabeza y le preocupa de sobremanera que su ahijado se vea arrastrado por la mente oscura y siempre predispuesta a la maldad de quien hoy ostenta el cargo de jefe de policía de Konoha.

—El niño sabe algo —suelta luego de haberse acomodado una vez más en su asiento.

Sakura cruza los brazos y rueda los ojos.

—Lo vio todo —dice rechinando los dientes—, por supuesto que sabe algo. Yo misma lo escuché relatar paso por paso cada una de las cosas que ese hombre le hizo a Ino, a su madre.

—Hay algo que no nos ha dicho. Oculta algo.

Y lo último hace estallar a la mujer.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que es?! ¿Qué, en tu retorcida cabeza, te hace pensar que un niño cubriría los rastros del asesino de su madre?

Sasuke suspira de nuevo. Es en momentos como ese que extraña aquella lejana época en que su ex esposa creía ciegamente en cualquier cosa que él dijera, por muy absurda que ésta fuese. De aquellos días apenas le queda el recuerdo, y uno no muy grato debe admitir.

Su relación con Sakura nunca fue el cuadro de la felicidad. Para empezar, no se cazó ella por amor y los esfuerzos de la mujer por llegar a sus afectos siempre resultaron en vano, por mucho que él trató de corresponderle. Al final sí resultó queriéndola, pero no de la forma romántica necesaria para sostener un matrimonio.

Luego de un divorcio bastante menos complicado que la media, la relación entre ambos evolucionó de una forma inesperada para cualquiera que les conociera. Y es que el sentimiento de culpa se volvió para Uchiha lo que que alguna vez fue su sed de venganza. La culpa por traicionar a su aldea, la culpa por las vidas quitadas, la culpa por sus malas decisiones y, en concreto y con respecto a Sakura, la culpa por todos los años que según él, la mujer desperdició queriendole. Y con el motivante que es el remordimiento, el antes último Uchiha cumple en la actualidad con cualquier capricho que su ex esposa y su mimada hija tengan, siempre que éste no sea contraproducente para ellas ni para otros.

Sakura, por su parte, ya desde la guerra había perdido el velo infantil tras el cual mirara al hombre y el intento de convivencia que tuvo con él le hizo entender lo complicados y escabrosos que eran los pasillos de su mente. Poco a poco pudo ver que la desconfianza de Sasuke ante el mundo que lo había traicionado más de una vez, le hacía ver monstruos en la oscuridad y los espejos; reflejos de traumas pasados que ni el fin de la guerra ni sus largos viajes en busca de redención, habían logrado eliminar. El Uchiha veía la maldad en los otros como una constante, pues él mismo no era capaz de dejar de ver la suya propia.

Sabiendo todo ésto, Sakura podía jurar sobre piedra que la insistencia del hombre por retener al niño se debía a sus propios traumas, más que a unas sospechas fundamentadas.

Sasuke la mira sin denotar ninguna emoción en concreto, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasa por la cabeza de la mujer. Entiende el porqué duda de su criterio y es consciente de sus propias aflicciones; pero es esa misma desconfianza hacía la humanidad la que le ha dado el título que hoy ostenta como jefe de policía. La idea de que todos son culpables de una u otra forma, es necesaria para resolver crímenes como ese.

—Su mano.

Sakura levanta una ceja ante la respuesta seca y carente de contexto.

—¿Su qué?

—Su mano —repite Sasuke—. Había sangre en los pliegues de una de sus manos, la izquierda para ser exactos —explica—. El niño es zurdo.

—Sí, lo es —confirma Sakura sin importarle que no fuera una pregunta—, ¿y? ¿A dónde vas con eso?

—Es extraño —dice como si fuera obvio—. Según su versión, Ino logró esconderlo antes de que el atacante la atrapara y él se mantuvo oculto hasta que nosotros llegamos, ¿por qué había sangre en su mano? ¿por qué sólo en la dominante?

—No—. La palabra brotó con fuerza de los labios femeninos, levantando un muro entre ella y las conjeturas del contrario—. No voy a permitir que lo conviertas en el culpable de ésto.

—Fuiste tú quien me pidió hacerme cargo del caso personalmente; no puedes cuestionar mis métodos.

—¡Te pedí que tomaras el caso porque pensé que entenderías mejor que nadie lo que Inojin está pasando en este momento! —grita la mujer con el rostro rojo de furia—. ¡No es más que un niño! Yo misma le cambié los pañales cuando…

—Once.

Sakura detiene su monólogo al saber lo que significa ese número.

—Mi hermano tenía once —termina Sasuke con el rostro inexpresivo—. Es la clase de mundo en que vivimos.

La realidad de la que venía huyendo, golpea a la mujer haciéndola estallar en llanto. Ella también había visto la sangre.

Su ex esposo la llamó poco después del suceso y estando Sai, cónyuge de la difunta, por fuera de la aldea debido a una misión, la potestad del menor pasaba por ley, a manos de los tutores designados por sus padres: Haruno Sakura y Nara Shikamaru.

Ambos acudieron inmediatamente a la jefatura, pero fue la pelirrosa la primera de los dos en encontrarse frente a frente con el niño, siendo testigo de cómo éste limpiaba de forma disimulada la palma de sus manos. Sin embargo, dio por hecho que se habría ensuciado de alguna forma en la escena del crimen y atribuyó el acto a un reflejo producto del trauma causado. Luego de escuchar la declaración del menor, la parte maternal de su ser optó por olvidar lo que había visto.

Cuando terminó de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y mirando directamente al ojo negro, dijo: —Sabes que no podrás retenerlo por demasiado tiempo sin pruebas.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó del despacho azotando la puerta.

•••

Los ojos aguamarina miraban fijamente el movimiento de la tierra al levantarse y deslizarse nuevamente cada vez que la punta de la pequeña pala de jardinería se clavaba en la superficie. De la tierra, los ojos viajaron hacia la mano enguantada y siguieron subiendo por el delgado brazo femenino hasta alcanzar el pacífico rostro de su madre.

Siempre se le hizo curiosa aquella característica de la mujer que le trajo al mundo. Su madre era una mujer orgullosa y enérgica que siempre tenía algo que decir frente a cualquier cosa que ocurriera y rara vez guardaba silencio por voluntad propia; excepto cuando cuidaba de su jardín. Entonces se convertía en un ser pacífico y calmo —un ser de luz—, casi fundiéndose con el ambiente al punto de camuflarse como una más de las flores.

Inojin gustaba de llamar a esos momentos de plenitud absoluta « _La hora de las hadas_ », pues a eso le recordaba su madre deslizándose entre los coloridos arbustos como siguiendo los pasos de algún baile inventado por ninfas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —. La mujer abandonó brevemente su tarea para mirar a su hijo.

El niño no contestó. Volvió a mirar en silencio el agujero en la tierra, para luego pasar la mirada hacia ese algo que sus propias manos sostenían con cuidado.

Ino esperó. Con los años había logrado acostumbrarse a esa curiosidad científica que el más joven heredará de su padre; por fortuna, quería creer, esta curiosidad no iba acompañada de la imprudencia tan característica del AMBU raiz. Inojin, a diferencia de Sai, estudiaba muy bien sus palabras antes de lanzar una pregunta o afirmación y una parte de Ino creía que, más que prudencia, aquello se debía a una visión tecnificada de la vida: preguntas concretas, respuestas objetivas.

—Me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué flores? —preguntó con cuidado, secretamente temeroso de ofender el pasatiempo de su madre; de espantar a las hadas—. Lo que trato de decir es: ¿no sería mucho más beneficioso cultivar hortalizas?

Contrario a lo esperado, su madre le regaló una sonrisa limiricente.

—Mira a tu alrededor—. Le dijo—. ¿Qué ves?

El rubio obedeció y recorrió el extenso campo de violetas con la mirada.

La casona Yamanaka era más jardín que casa e Inojin recordaba vagamente haber vivido en una mucho más pequeña durante sus años tiernos de la infancia. En algún punto, según le contaba su madre cada que tenía la oportunidad de tocar el tema, habían decidido abandonar la urbe y mudarse a la vieja casa finca en busca de aires más limpios. El terreno fue habitado en la antigüedad por la rama principal de la familia cuando el clan recién decidió unirse a Konoha, para luego ser abandonada debido al daño que sufría la mercancía —flores—, al ser transportada a la aldea.

Cuando llegaron a la vivienda, ésta apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y los cimientos estaban débiles debido a los años sin mantenimiento, pero el terreno —que se extendía hasta el nacimiento del bosque— se mantenía fértil y sin plagas a pesar del descuido. En cuestión de dos meses de trabajo, la casa había sido renovada y el terreno preparado. Más pronto que tarde, la que fuera una tierra olvidada, se había convertido en un interminable jardín de flores diversas, entre la que resaltaban los rosales y las violetas.

Violetas…

La matriarca Yamanaka dividía su jardín por sectores, siendo el último —cercano a los árboles— y más amplio, el dedicado a las violetas, donde se encontraban madre e hijo en ese momento, sembrando un nuevo retoño.

—Violetas —susurró sabiendo que aquella respuesta obvia estaba incompleta—. Son tus favoritas.

—¿Sabes cuál es el significado de las violetas?

Inojin asintió con suavidad.

Ino sonrió y volvió a su trabajo mientras decía: —Siempre he creído que las violetas son una forma de recordar los momentos felices; de dar belleza a un momento de dolor—. Entonces miró hacia los otros sectores del jardín—. Cada flor significa algo y cada uno de esos significados son necesarios para poder comunicarnos incluso si no hay palabras; para poder honrar el amor, la amistad, la esperanza e incluso el dolor que sentimos por la presencia o ausencia de nuestros seres queridos.

Inojin juntó ligeramente la cejas, tratando de entender las palabras de su madre. Al darse cuenta de la confusión del menor, Ino soltó una risa divertida y lo miró con ternura.

—Ya lo entenderás algún día —dijo rozando la nariz del menor con el índice derecho, dejando a su paso una pequeña mancha de tierra.

—¿Por eso vamos a sembrar violetas sobre él? —preguntó mirando el _algo_ en sus manos.

La mujer asintió extendió los brazos hacia su hijo, quien luego de unos segundo le entregó el cuerpo sin vida del cachorro que estuvo abrazando desde el principio.

—Es momento de despedirse —susurró Ino, dejando el animalito dentro de la tierra.

El niño se inclinó hacia el cachorro y habló en el mismo tono que su madre: —Adiós, Oniyamaru. Lamento que la medicina de los Inuzuka no sirviera.

Entonces se alejó nuevamente y observó cómo su madre colocaba el retoño de violetas sobre el cuerpo del cachorro y rellenaba el agujero una vez más con tierra…

En aquel entonces Inojin tenía ocho años y ahora con trece, no puede evitar recordar el suceso mientras ve como un hombre desconocido rellena el agujero con el féretro de su madre. Ino había dejado por escrito que no quería ser incinerada.

Aquello era común entre ninjas. Puesto que la muerte era una constante en su oficio, muchos elegían desde muy jóvenes su lugar de descanso eterno y las condiciones del mismo. Ino no fue una excepción.

La rubia pidió ser enterrada en una parte lejana del cementerio de Konoha y que alrededor de su tumba se plantaran tantas flores, que la lápida se perdiera entre los tallos y pétalos. Así se hizo.

Los tres clanes hermanos realizaron una ceremonia sentida y ostentosa —tradición con la cual despedían a sus líderes caídos—, a la que el nuevo cabeza Yamanaka asistió únicamente en cuerpo, acompañado de su padrino, Nara Shikamaru, quien se pegó a él como si fuera su sombra.

Konoha, a pesar de haber crecido más de lo imaginado durante los últimos veinte años, seguía siendo una ciudad relativamente pequeña en donde los rumores, ciertos o no, corrían más rápido que el difunto cuarto Hokage, y más pronto que tarde la tragedia era comidilla de salón en cada esquina. Las teorías era tan diversas y extravagantes que el mismo Hokage tuvo que pedir consideración y respeto en una asamblea pocos días después de que la noticia se hiciera pública, pero ni eso logró acallar las habladurías. Que el jefe de policía se negara a hacer comentarios sobre el caso y la retención injustificada del hijo de la víctima, fueron factores que tampoco ayudaron a disminuir las especulaciones.

Llegó incluso a decirse que el niño había matado a su madre y que si Uchiha Sasuke se negaba a soltarlo, era porque reconocía en el pequeño Yamanaka, la misma locura que vio en su hermano el día de la masacre Uchiha.

Aquello último fue la gota para el consejo de los clanes hermanos, quienes exigieron la liberación del niño a menos que hubieran pruebas en su contra. Y tal como pronosticó Sakura, a Sasuke le fue imposible retenerlo por más tiempo.

Yamanaka Inojin fue entregado a su padrino, a la espera del regreso de su padre. Fue entonces que los clanes oficiaron finalmente el entierro Ino, once días después de su muerte.

Mientras la tumba termina de ser sellada, Uchiha observa a lo lejos al niño, quien sostiene entre sus manos una violeta solitaria.

El ojo negro se afila con sospecha. No puede evitar notar que la mayoría de asistentes al funeral son féminas en su mayoría jóvenes y contrario a la tradición, llevan entre sus manos flores rojas —una por persona—, que Sasuke cree reconocer como amapolas. Le resulta interesante que tantas personas se pusieran de acuerdo para llevar a cabo una acción tan sutil, más aún cuando la mayoría no parece conocerse entre sí.

El lenguaje de las flores era uno que Ino conocía mejor que nadie y le resulta interesante la aparente coincidencia, más aún cuando el hijo de la difunta carga una flor diferente.

—Ese no es el rostro de un asesino y lo sabes mejor que nadie—. La voz de su ex mujer a sus espaldas no le asombra, pero logra hacerle perder la corriente de pensamientos. Sakura lo culpa de las habladurías y los rumores y no pierde oportunidad para recordárselo.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera—. Se limita a decir sin mirarla, entonces agrega: —Pero algo oculta y tú también lo sabes—. Esta vez gira el rostro hacia ella y le clava su único ojo negro con un reto mudo.

Sakura junta el entrecejo con creciente furia y crispa las manos. Entiende que no habrá poder humano que obligue a Sasuke a dejar a un lado sus sospechas y que si continúa hablando con él, terminará haciendo una escena en medio de la multitud. Sabiendo que eso sólo avivará las habladurías de la gente, decide dar por terminada la conversación.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero el caso ya está cerrado —brama por lo bajo antes de caminar hacía su ahijado a paso apresurado.

El ojo negro sigue el recorrido de la mujer hasta alcanzar al niño. Entonces su mirada se conecta con la aguamarina.

El contacto sólo dura un segundo, pero es suficiente para confirmar las sospechas del Uchiha.

•••

—¿Estás seguro?

Inojin contesta la pregunta con un mudo asentimiento de cabeza.

Sakura suspira resignada y termina de abrir la cerradura de la vivienda.

Contrario a lo esperado, el rubio le había pedido acompañarlo a la casona Yamanaka, pocas horas después de haber regresado del cementerio, diciendo que quería recoger algunas de sus pertenencias. Los matrimonios Nara —principalmente Temari— y Akimichi se negaron en un principio; creían más prudente comprar ropas nuevas al niño o como mínimo enviar a que alguien más recogiera lo que le hacía falta. Inojin insistió en que quería ir él. Siendo la primera cosa que el rubio pidiera desde que fue liberado, los adultos terminaron por ceder a su deseo, dudando aún de si el menor estaba o no listo para ello.

Ahora, parada frente a la entrada, Sakura se pregunta si ella lo está.

No le costó ofrecerse a llevarlo. Shikamaru y Chouji se estaban encargando de un sin fin de trámites legales y sabía que, de ser ella, Ino habría hecho lo mismo por Sarada.

La puerta de madera se abre con un chirrido y un olor a vegetación les golpea en los rostros. Ino solía decorar el interior de su casa con infinidad de flores, que al no haber sido cambiadas en las últimas dos semana, habían terminado por morir y descomponerse en sus floreros, dejando aquella pesada estela dentro del hogar cerrado.

Ésto, sin embargo, no detiene al niño de entrar a la casona.

Duda, pero se arma de valor para dar el primer paso. No ha estado en su hogar desde la muerte de su madre y quiere asegurarse de que todas sus pertenencias estén en donde las dejó antes de irse.

También debe buscar _eso._ Es consciente de las sospechas que el padre de Sarada tiene de él y debe borrar cualquier rastro de ello antes de que alguien más lo encuentre.

Atraviesa el corto recibidor llegando a la sala de estar. No puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia el pasillo que lleva al consultorio de su madre, en el ala derecha de la casa y casi puede verse corriendo junto a ella sobre el piso de madera; el recuerdo es tan vivido que siente la presión de la mano de su madre alrededor de su muñeca, mientras le arrastraba hacia el consultorio.

—¿Inojin-kun? —. La voz de su madrina lo saca del trance.

Voltea a verla y le regala una sonrisa recta y carente de sentimientos, tratando de demostrar algún tipo de fuerza que no tiene.

Sakura se muerde el labio al ver dicha expresión. El gesto se le hace demasiado similar a los que tuviera Sai cuando recién se unió al equipo siete, y si bien su hijo le heredara ciertas manías incómodas, Haruno siempre sintió que la mirada del niño era capaz de transmitir todos los sentires negados al resto de su rostro; siempre pensó que tenía los ojos de su madre en muchos sentidos distintos a su color. Pero desde que Ino ya no estaba, la mirada de su hijo se había vuelto vacía y sin vida; sus ojos ya no decían nada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a traer tus cosas? —pregunta Sakura dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro del niño.

Él niega.

—Entiendo —susurra retirando la mano, incómoda de no escuchar su voz.

Los ojos verdes recorren el lugar con la mirada. Los recuerdos de Ino flotan en el aire tan densos como la estela de vegetación muerta. Ella está por todos lados y Sakura la siente.

Y mientra ve las paredes pintadas de pálido amarillo y las múltiples decoraciones en cristal y porcelana, Haruno no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que odia esa casa. La idea de que nada le hubiese pasado a Ino de seguir viviendo dentro de la urbe, no deja de aparecer en su cabeza como un pensamiento recurrente.

Recuerda haberle pedido en múltiples ocasiones a la Yamanaka que dejara esa vieja casa tan apartada y se mudara de regreso. Ino siempre se excusaba diciendo que prefería el aire limpio y que sus pacientes estaban más cómodos en un ambiente apartado; pero Sakura nunca entendió qué de bueno tenía vivir tan lejos de la ciudad, ni trabajar de forma independiente. Para la pelirrosa lo mejor era lo seguro; tener una rutina que seguir con un sueldo fijo y separar tu espacio de trabajo del de descanso. Pero Yamanaka y Haruno siempre tuvieron formas de ser mucho más diferentes de lo que la gente que las conocía podía llegar a pensar.

Y si bien en algún punto logró aceptar la renuencia de su amiga por volver a la urbe, ahora se arrepiente de no haber insistido más.

Ve la flores marchitas en sus floreros elegantes y siente un vuelco en el estomago al pensar que eso es su querida amiga ahora: una flor muerta.

Cierra los ojos unos segundos y la imagen de Ino con su delantal de jardinería se le cuela en el recuerdo.

—¿Te molesta si voy al jardín? —. Sakura quiere creer que el alma de la rubia todavía está ahí, deslizándose entre las flores con su delantal.

Inojin no responde. La respiración se le hace pesada, más se obliga a fingir normalidad, necesita buscar una excusa pronto antes de que su madrina sospeche. Ella no debe ver el jardín.

Un aldeano común o incluso un ninja promedio, habría pasado por alto la casi imperceptible tensión en los músculos del menor, pero no Sakura.

« _Algo oculta y tú también lo sabes_ »

No quiere creerlo, pero la voz de Sasuke le retumba en la cabeza y una parte de ella comienza a pensar que sus sospechas no son tan descabelladas.

Las escenas que su propio cerebro trató de ignorar se reproducen una tras otra: la mano ensangrentada, la perfecta y casi ensayada declaración, su insistencia por regresar a la casona...

Siente un peso aplastando su pecho y antes de darse cuenta, sale corriendo en dirección al jardín. Lo que sea que Inojin quiera ocultar, la clave del enigma o el objeto mismo, está entre las flores.

—¡No! —. El grito del niño y su desesperado intento por bloquearle el paso, sirven solo para encender aún más las alarmas de la mujer. Inojin se agarra del brazo de su madrina y tira en dirección contraria, como si su vida dependiera ello—. ¡No vayas! —chilla con pánico.

Sakura se suelta de él con facilidad, empujándolo contra el suelo sin usa mayor fuerza. No quiere herirlo; no sin estar totalmente segura de qué esconde.

Inojin, digno hijo de su madre, se lanza nuevamente hacia la pierna de la mujer y se prende de ella rodeándola con los brazos delgados, sólo para descubrir con horror que su madrina ha cambiado de lugar con un florero.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, se pone de pie y corre hacia el jardín, dando tropezones por la desesperación y los nervios. No se preocupó de que los policías lo vieran, ellos no lo entenderían; su madrina sí.

La encuentra mirando las lejanías del colorido campo, con lágrimas mudas bajando a raudales por sus mejillas rosadas. Un gimoteo se le escapa de los labios y el corazón se le hace añicos mientras ve a lo lejos las violetas destrozadas.

•••

Observa el líquido humeante ser vertido en la taza de porcelana. Su mente se transporta al día en que acompañó a Ino a comprar el juego de té y el rostro pensativo de la rubia se materializa en sus recuerdos como si aquello hubiese ocurrido esa misma mañana; su amiga no era capaz de decidir si comprar tazas lilas con detalles blancos o blancas con detalles lilas. Casi quiere llorar pensando en lo preocupada que estuvo Ino por una decisión tan trivial; ella era el tipo de persona que le daba demasiada importancia a pequeñeces en las que nadie más se fijaría.

Los ojos verdes dejan de observar los arabescos de la porcelana y se elevan hasta alcanzar el par aguamarina frente a ella. Inojin, después de servir el té, se sentó del lado contrario de la mesa y decidió esperar a que su madrina diera inicio a la conversación; una que no quiere tener, pero que sabe inevitable.

Sakura no dice nada. No porque no tenga preguntas para hacer, sino porque son tantas, que no sabe con cuál empezar.

Extiende la mano hacia la taza, deteniendo la acción justo antes de tocarla. No quiere desconfiar del niño, pero no puede evitarlo, si sus sospechas son ciertas, Ino le transmitió mucho más que las técnicas familiares.

—¿Qué es? —. El tono de voz es acusativo, más de lo que Sakura quiso fuera.

Inojin no parece ofendido.

—Kyusai Kyusai* —contesta sin apartar la mirada—. Mamá mantenía un jarrón listo... No le agregué chakra, si es lo que le preocupa.

Sakura duda un segundo antes de agarrar la taza y acercarsela. El aroma floral que emana el té penetra en sus fosas nasales, encendiendo un nuevo recuerdo.

Ino le sirvió la misma infusión la primera noche tras el divorcio. Aún puede ver en su memoria los dedos delgados de la rubia agregando a ojo cucharadas de flores trituradas y escucha cual susurro su voz vibrante explicando que el sabor sería amargo, pero que valdría la pena.

En algún punto de su vida, la líder del clan Yamanaka había logrado mezclar la ciencia del ninjutsu médico con su pasión por las flores y las técnicas mentales de su familia. Se mudó a aquella casona remota y abrió un consultorio de psicología donde trataba a sus pacientes con algo que llamó _floriterapia._

El tratamiento consistía en un recetario de tés florales elaborados por ella misma que, fusionados con chakra, servían cada uno para aliviar diversos desórdenes emocionales o incitar distintos estados de ánimo en quién los bebiera. Se había hecho un nombre gracias a ello.

La pelirrosa da un sorbo corto al té y éste le quema la lengua. El sabor es amargo, tal como en sus recuerdo, pero el aroma dulce, cosa que la lleva a abstraerse de la realidad.

Inojin se queda mirándola fijamente y sin decir palabra. Cuando lo nota, Sakura comienza a preguntarse si fue o no buena idea recibir la bebida. Una parte de ella todavía es incapaz de mantenerse alerta frente al niño que vio crecer; otra sin embargo, no deja de recordarle que no prestar suficiente atención podría matarla.

Un suspiro por parte del rubio corta la tensión formada.

—No tiene que preocuparse, madrina —comienza el menor—; no le hice daño a mi madre y no voy a hacérselo usted.

No parece estar mintiendo, pero Sakura tiene sus dudas. Necesita pedir ayuda pronto, antes de que la situación se le salga de las manos.

Suelta la taza y lentamente lleva sus manos bajo la mesa. Si logra invocar a Katsuyu, ésta podrá dar aviso a Sasuke.

—Madrina, le pido el favor de que mantenga sus manos donde yo pueda verlas.

Le ha descubierto.

El Uchiha tuvo razón; es la clase de mundo en que viven.

Inojin es posiblemente un genio como su padre y Sakura sospecha que Ino le compartió las técnicas familiares mucho antes de lo que era regla; eso y otras cosas.

—¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? —. La pregunta sale de los labios femeninos sin fuerza, casi con miedo de saber la verdad.

El niño mira hacia el jardín a través del ventanal. Cuando su madrina vio las violetas destrozadas, entró en shock. De alguna forma, logró llevarla hasta la cocina, donde están ahora, y la dejó perderse en sí misma mientras el preparaba el té de flores.

No le fue difícil encontrar la mezcla ya lista. Su madre la conservaba en un gran jarrón de barro al fondo de la despensa, en caso de emergencias, y se lo tomaba con regularidad, sólo porque gustaba del sabor. Se lo dio a él también en alguna que otra ocasión; mismas que Inojin recuerda de forma borrosa, con el filtro luminoso con el que se recuerdan los buenos sueños.

—Todo lo que dije en la estación es cierto.

La mujer afila la mirada. Ya no confía en él.

—Pero hubo algo que no les dije—. Dicho lo anterior, pone sobre la mesa una libreta de cartón duro y la desliza hacia la mujer—: Ese hombre dejó algo sobre el cuerpo de mi madre: una flor. No podía dejar que la vieran, así que la tomé y volví a esconderme.

Aquello explicaba la sangre en su mano y Haruno pronto comienza a atar cabos.

Imagina al niño saliendo a hurtadillas de su escondite y acercándose con cautela al cadáver de la mujer que le trajo al mundo. Casi alcanza a verlo armase de valor para agarrar la flor ensangrentada y deshacerse de ella antes de que los oficiales llegaran.

Sakura baja la mirada hacia el cuaderno y se muerde el labio al ver el dibujo sobre la cubierta de éste: entrelazadas desde el tallo, una amapola y una violeta se abrazaban la una a la otra como amantes, siendo rodeadas por pequeñas flores blancas, cuyo nombre Sakura desconoce.

Reconoce el estilo de dibujo de Inojin y se pregunta qué tan involucrado estaba el niño en las prácticas de la difunta.

—¿Es ésto lo que viniste a buscar?

Inojin asiente

Sakura respira profundo, sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo visto antes; por no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

O quizá siempre lo supo, pero no quiso admitirlo.

Aún sabiendo la respuesta, pregunta: —La flor, era una amapola, ¿cierto?

Y cuando el niño asiente una vez más en respuesta, el corazón de la pelirrosa se deshace.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo pudo no verlo? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo pudo dejar que Ino pasara por eso sola?

Era su culpa. Fue ella quien le pidió ayuda a Ino años atrás y éstas eran las consecuencias.

Hunde el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y dejar salir el llanto.

Inojin la mira con expresión impávida y se disculpa con el fantasma de su madre por haber revelado el secreto. Ahora, sin embargo, siente que un peso muy grande acaba de ser retirado de sus hombros.

Ve la libreta sobre la mesa y recuerda el momento que su madre se la entregó. Fue pocas semanas antes de la tragedia, como si hubiese predicho su propia muerte.

« _Si algo malo pasa, nunca pierdas ésta libreta, ni dejes que nadie la encuentre. Prometelo_ ».

Las palabras de su madre cuando le dio la libreta, se grabaron en su joven mente a fuego. Él sabía qué había escrito en ella sin siquiera tener que abrirla y no se había atrevido a hacerlo desde que la tenía en su poder.

Dirige el par aguamarina a la taza de porcelana, cuyo contenido aún humea y durante lo que dura un segundo, vuelve a ser el pequeño de nueve años que trata de moler un puñado de pétalos de angélica y ruda, bajo la mirada vigilante de su madre.

—¿Cuánto te enseño Ino? —. La pregunta de la mujer saca a Inojin de sus recuerdos.

—Cuando alguna paciente especial venía y el problema era muy grande —comienza a contar el niño—, mamá me pedía que la asistiera mientras la curaba.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren con sorpresa al escuchar tal respuesta. No podía creer que Ino hubiese involucrado a su hijo a tal punto, ni que fuera capaz de guardar semejante secreto durante tantos años.

¿Sai lo sabría?

No podía asegurarlo, pero algo le decía que Sai no se daba por enterado de lo que ocurría en su propia casa. El AMBU solía tomar misiones largas y rara vez tocaba su hogar cuando se encontraba en la aldea. Siempre vio como algo extraño que siendo como era, Ino no demandara más atención por parte de su esposo, pero ahora entiende que posiblemente era la rubia quien presionaba al pelinegro a irse tanto tiempo; ella lo necesitaba lejos para poder atender a sus pacientes.

Abre la libreta lentamente. En la primera página había una lista de ingredientes de entre los cuales sólo reconoce la ruda y en la siguiente una guia sencilla de proporciones y dosis. Una lágrima traicionera se desliza por su mejilla cuando al virar a la tercera página descubre una larga secuencia de nombres y fechas que llenan más de la mitad del cuaderno y de los cuales el suyo propio encabeza.

—¿Quién más sabe de ésto? —. La pregunta de la mujer es contesta por una negación que ella entiende como un «nadie»—. Bien—. Se levanta de su asiento con el corazón en la mano y siente que sus piernas se doblaran bajo su propio peso. Saca fuerzas de donde puede, mira una última vez la taza de té ya frío y luego a su ahijado antes de decir: —Nadie debe enterarse. Nunca.

•••

—Suéltalo de una vez, frente—. La impaciencia era una característica marcada Yamanaka Ino, más aún cuando estaban por contarle un chisme.

Desde hace un tiempo que sabía que Sakura escondía algo y por más que trató, fue incapaz de sacarle información alguna a su testaruda amiga. Al principio lo único que la intrigaba era el secretismo absoluto con el que la pelirrosa manejaba el asunto, pero confiaba en que si fuera algo malo ya tanto ella como Naruto sabrían y bien sabía todo Konoha lo incapaz que era el aspirante a Hokage para guardar un secreto; sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse con el transcurso del tiempo, cuando vio que el semblante de la siempre rozagante señora Uchiha comenzaba a apagarse cada vez más, cómo si se la tragara una vorágine de preocupaciones de la que no podía salir.

Aventurandose a suponer, llegó a creer que aquello se debía a la continua ausencia de Sasuke en la aldea y la absoluta incapacidad del hombre de enviar siquiera un pergamino a su familia, mas pronto descartó tal teoría; a Sakura nunca la había afectado el casi abandono de su esposo o al menos no a tal grado. Si bien era imposible negar la soledad que opacaba las orbes jade, Ino sabía mejor que nadie lo anestesiada que estaba la doctora contra los desplantes de su marido. Eso sin mencionar que dicho estado de nerviosismo constante en Sakura, sólo tenía poco más de un mes de haber aparecido y el antiguo vengador llevaba alrededor de tres años de no pisar Konoha.

Sakura, sentada en el borde del sofá, tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus rodillas. No podía creer que después de tanto esfuerzo y tantas mentiras con tal de guardar el secreto, fuera a contarlo finalmente. El corazón le latía rápido y estaba ciertamente asustada de lo que pudiera decir Ino al saber la verdad; si bien la rubia era su mejor amiga, también se le conocía por tener una de las lenguas más afiladas de Konoha.

Se levantó de pronto y caminó en varias direcciones como tratando de huir de sí misma, de las consecuencias de sus errores. Desde el principio supo que no debió hacerlo, que era una mala idea y ahora presa de semejante predicamento, no lograba recordar con claridad qué fue lo que la motivó a hacerlo de todos modos.

Una foto de la familia Yamanaka colgada en la pared se lo recordó. No había visto o sabido de su esposo en tres largos año y se sentía sola y olvidada.

El sentimiento de vacío crecía en su pecho día con día y le punzaba cada vez que la pequeña Sarada preguntaba por su padre ausente…

Entonces llegó él.

Se giró hacia Ino con los ojos llorosos y la desesperación pintada. Se armó de valor y dijo: —Estoy embarazada.

A Ino se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa y luego del shock inicial, sacudió la cabeza en negativa, segura de que había escuchado mal y que Sakura le estaba diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Era imposible que la pelirrosa estuviera en cinta, no a menos que Sasuke se hubiese colado de regreso en la aldea sin avisarle a nadie o…

—¡Tuviste una aventura! —gritó señalandola con el dedo.

No fue un acto voluntario y la otra no se ofendió por ello, era simplemente la forma natural en que la rubia reaccionaba a todo y Sakura vio venir algo semejante desde que se decidió a contarle.

—Shhhhh —Sakura corrió hacia ella cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos y mirando hacia el pasillo, donde los hijos de ambos dibujaban ignorantes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor—. No grites, no quiero que medio Konoha se entere.

La rubia no terminaba de salir de la sorpresa. Jamás pensó que su amiga llegaría a hacer algo semejante, se lo esperaba más fácilmente de su propio esposo o incluso de ella misma; pero de Sakura nunca.

Murmuró un «por mi madre» contra las palmas la otra y retiró las manos mirándola sorprendida.

—¿Quien es el padre? —. Las posibilidades empezaron a correr por su mente como una lista interminable, ni siquiera se atrevió a descartar a Sai.

—Eso no es lo importante —comenzó Sakura irritada—, y antes de que lo preguntes: no, no me acosté con tu marido—. Se mordió el labio sin saber qué más decir y sintiéndose desnuda bajo la mirada aguamarina—. No lo conoces, ¿vale? Es un paciente que traté hace tiempo, también es casado y… en serio no importa. El punto es que no puedo tener a este niño, ¡no puedo!

Viendo los ojos inyectados de sangre de su amiga, Ino logró poner sus ideas en orden y pronto entendió qué tan grave era la situación

—Si Sasuke se entera… —comenzó a murmurar recordando al del sharingan y las imágenes de él en su época de venganza le causaron escalofríos.

—Sé que no me ama y que nunca va a hacerlo, pero no quiero arriesgarme a ver su reacción si sabe que lo engañé. Tampoco le puedo pedir ayuda a Naruto, sabes lo leales que son el uno al otro.

Ino tensó la mandíbula y miró hacia un costado. No creyó que fuera a usarlo tan pronto, pero no podía estar segura de que funcionaba si no lo intentaba.

—Ven mañana en la noche —dijo volviendo a mirarla—, creo que puedo ayudarte...

Sakura aún recuerda la determinación en los ojos de Ino cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Recuerda también el dolor desgarrador por el que pasó la noche siguiente.

Mira a Inojin de pie junto a ella con una pala en cada mano. El niño le entrega una de las herramientas y señala uno de los arbustos deshojados.

—La bitácora de mamá dice que el último está ahí.

Sakura recibe la pala y comienza a cavar entre las raíces. En algún punto mira hacia el cielo despejado, ya ha anochecido y la brisa de verano mueve las copas de los árboles.

Pronto la punta de la pala choca contra una superficie dura. Se agacha para retirar los resto de tierra y saca la caja de madera. La sostiene entre sus manos y siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, mas no llora.

Lo que Ino hacía era ilegal y le costó la vida. Había leído la lista de pacientes; la gran mayoría eran niñas y recordaba haber atendido a algunas de ellas una que otra vez.

Se levanta con la caja en brazos y la deja junto a las otras. Es hora de acabar con la pesadilla.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos, madrina?

Sakura mira la pila de cajas y el corazón se le encoge pensando en sus contenidos.

—¿Trajiste todo el tiner del taller de tu padre? —pregunta. El menor asiente—. Derramalo todo. Si algo aprendí siendo una Uchiha, es que si quieres hacer que algo desaparezca, lo quemas.

Inojin tragó saliva, pero asintió obediente. entonces se dispuso a destapar y verter uno a uno los contenedores del líquido transparente.

Cuando las llamas se elevaron el el cielo despejado, se animó por primera vez a abrir la libreta que le dejara su madre y dejó salir su primera lágrima mientras leía en su mente algunos nombres al azar.

« _Mayo 16. Uchiha Sakura, 24 años, 2 meses. Infidelidad. Infusión._

 _Agosto 24. Mihayaki Rimi, 15 años, 3 meses. Abusada. Infusión._

 _Diciembre 5. Azatama Kane, 18 años, 4 meses. Prostituta. Cirugía._

 _Febrero 29. Rioyami Ayako, 13 años, 3 meses. Abusada. Cirugía._ »

La lista era extensa.

Inojin recuerda como su madre le regalaba una amapola a cada una de sus pacientes luego de tratarlas, prometiendoles que si bien aquel hijo no había llegado en el momento correcto, llegaría el día en que pudieran recibir a uno con verdaderas ganas.

La amapola representa la fertilidad… las violetas el luto.

El rubio dirige la mirada a su madrina, quien llora en silencio, observa una última vez la letra de su madre y lanza la libreta al fuego.

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

 **Kyusai Kyusai*** En español _Remedio de Rescate_ ( _Rescue Remedy_ ), hace parte del recetario de Edward Bach un médico y homeópata que experimentó con diversas flores silvestres nativas de la región de Gales, en Gran Bretaña, de donde él era originario, hasta encontrar 38 remedios naturales, cada uno con propiedades curativas para distintos problemas emocionales. A estas 38 flores se les llaman Flores de Bach.


End file.
